1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a securing device for solidly securing or retaining the socket adapter and/or the ratchet wheel to the handle of the ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical ratchet wrenches have been developed and used today. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,096 to Ling discloses one of the typical ratchet wrenches and comprises a ratchet wheel rotatably received in each end of the handle, and a socket adapter engaged in the ratchet wheel for being driven by the ratchet wheel and for engaging with and for driving the other tool members, such as the sockets. A plastic O-ring is resiliently engaged between the ratchet wheel and the handle for retaining the ratchet wheel to the handle. However, the plastic O-ring will be twisted and damaged by the teeth formed or provided on the outer peripheral portion of the ratchet wheel when the ratchet wheel is rotated and driven by the handle. The handle includes no suitable retaining device for securing the ratchet wheel to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,631 to Miner et al. discloses the other typical adapter to be engaged in the typical ratchet. The typical adapter includes a release actuator received in a shell and having a beveled section for engaging with and for moving one or more balls outward of the shell to engage with and to secure the other tool member to the adapter. The typical ratchet includes a latching pin or a spring-biased projection engaged in the end thereof and for engaging with the adapter, in order to retain the adapter to the end of the handle. However, the end of the handle is normally O or ring-shaped and having a small thickness that have no space for receiving the spring-biased projection. The end of the handle should be drilled with a hole for receiving the spring-biased projection, such that the strength of the end of the handle will be greatly decreased. The handle also includes no suitable retaining device for solidly securing or retaining the ratchet wheel to the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench including a securing device for solidly securing or retaining the socket adapter and/or the ratchet wheel to the handle of the ratchet wrench.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided airatchet wrench comprising a handle including a head having a bore, a ratchet wheel rotatably received in the bore of the head, the ratchet wheel including an outer peripheral portion having a plurality of teeth, and including an engaging hole and an upper portion and a lower and inner peripheral portion, means for controlling a driving direction of the ratchet wheel by the head of the handle, a socket adapter including a shell engaged in the engaging hole of the ratchet wheel, and a shank extended from the shell for engaging with a tool member, a first ball engaged in the shell, a second ball engaged in the shank, and a shaft slidably engaged in the shell and the shank for selectively actuating the first ball to engage with the lower and inner peripheral portion of the ratchet wheel and to secure the ratchet wheel to the socket adapter, and for selectively actuating the second ball to engage with the tool member and to secure the tool member to the shank.
A third ball is further provided and engaged in the shell and engaged with the first ball, for allowing the first ball and the third ball to be actuated to engage with the lower and inner peripheral portion of the ratchet wheel.
The head of the handle includes an upper portion, the shell includes an enlarged knob provided on top and engaged with the upper portion of the ratchet wheel and engaged with the upper portion of the head.
A device may further be provided for retaining the upper portion of the ratchet wheel to the head.
The engaging hole of the ratchet wheel is a non-circular engaging hole, the shell includes an outer peripheral portion having a non-circular engaging surface for engaging with the non-circular engaging hole of the ratchet wheel and for allowing the shell to be rotated in concert with the ratchet wheel.
A spring-biased projection may further be provided in the shell for engaging with the ratchet wheel and for positioning the ratchet wheel to the shell.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for bias the shaft to actuate the first and the second balls.